


Breaking Up

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: This was an angst ficlet I originally posted on tumblr. William is forced to break up with Grell; breaking both of their hearts.





	Breaking Up

William walked into Dispatch before anyone else; his footfalls echoing on the waxed floor. As a supervisor, his hours were different than most, but the truth was that he enjoyed his time alone in the silent halls. It would a good time for him to collect his thoughts, and recently his thoughts were more or less on Grell.

He had begun dating her only recently. His initial reluctance was due in part to Grell’s passionate nature which seemed to be in direct contradiction to his own cool reserve, but he soon found that they worked as complimentary. Grell was genuine in her quest for love, and he found himself trying to fulfill that quest with each date. He had always been a man of straight forward, unflowery terms, so it was hard to explain how Grell made him feel. It was almost as if being with her provided him with a lost piece of himself he hadn’t even realized had been missing. With a step, he opened the door to his office.

There was a man standing in front of his desk.

William didn’t say a word as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, but he carefully scrutinized his visitor. He was of average height and build with light brown hair that had begun to recede slightly. His black suit was perfectly professional and virtually nondescript. William knew that this man was from Upper Management, and he kept all emotion from his face as he addressed him. “May I help you?” he asked.

“Mr. Spears,” the man began in a clipped tone, “I have come to speak to you about a violation of the rules.”

“A violation?” William asked.

“Yes,” the man replied, “Violation of rule 1005-77, which states that that no employee shall have personal relations with a subordinate or other worker over whom they have direct control or implication of their status.”

William felt the color drain from his face, although he adjusted his glasses to hide this. He had thought that they had been very discreet about their relationship, but somehow Upper Management knew. “I see,” he said, as he walked around his desk.

“Are you currently seeing Collections Agent Sutcliff in a non-professional manor after office hours?”

“Yes,” William said. It was his nature to be honest.

“You must end this relationship immediately,” the man said, “or they will be repercussions.”

William stacked some loose papers on his desk. “I don’t think it should be an issue unless I allow this relationship to directly interfere with my work or in my treatment of Sutcliff or any others I supervise,” he said, “So far I trust there have been no complaints.”

“That is not the issue,” the man replied, “It is a clear violation of the rules. By your answer, I take it you don’t wish to stop the relationship.”

“I do not.”

The man stood up straighter and adjusted his tie. “Very well then,” he said, “As I said, there will be repercussions. I have a paper for you to sign here that states you are aware that you have broken the rules. Once you sign, there will be a meeting held before a disciplinary committee.”

“Fine,” William said, as he reached for a pen. “Is that all? I do have work to do.”

“That’s all for you,” stated the man, “Although Sutcliff’s punishment will be a bit…stiffer.”

“What’s that?” William demanded, “I’m the supervisor. Why should Gr- Sutcliff be punished at all, much less worse than I.”

“History,” the man said, “You have no disciplinary actions in your file, while Sutcliff has been suspended and reprimanded multiple times. With such a history, there will be choice but to take serious action. Sutcliff might even be terminated.”

William was on his feet immediately. Much like students who failed the academy, no one knew for certain what happened to agents who were terminated, but the rumors were more than a little frightening. “That’s no fair,” he said.

“Fair is not the issue, Mr. Spears. Sutcliff knowingly broke the rules and must be punished. Now, if you will sign here.”

“Is there anyway to stop this punishment?” William asked.

“As long as you are in a relationship, no,” answered the man.

“So I have to break up with Grell? If I do that, will she not be punished?”

“If you agree to end this relationship, then nothing more will happen,” the man said, “but be warned; you must actually end the relationship. We will know if you try to continue seeing each other in secret.”

“I suspect you would,” William said tonelessly.

“So, what will it be, Mr. Spears?”

“I will break up with Grell,” William answered.

“That is good to hear,” the man said as he crossed the room, “Make sure to do it soon. We don’t want this to go on any longer than it needs to.”

“Of course.” William replied, although his own voice sounded distant in his own ears.

With a barely perceptible nodding of the head, the man left his office silently as the first few agents began to arrive. William sat there quietly and only moderately responded to the good mornings as everyone filtered passed his open door. The clock ticked down slowly, but his heart fell when he heard the familiar clicking of high heels.

“Good morning, darling,” Grell greeted as she popped her head inside.

“Sutcliff,” he said, “I need to talk to you.”

She laughed softly as she stepped into his office and shut the door behind her. “There’s no reason to be so formal, Will.” she said.

“I’m afraid there is,” William said, “Sutcliff, I have enjoyed our dates, but it is a time for them to come to an end. It is simply not appropriate for me to be dating one of my subordinates. Grell - Sutcliff, I’m afraid that it is over.” His rehearsed speech felt a bit rough and clumsy, but at least he had said what he had to.

He had expected for Grell to scream or cry, but instead she took in a quick, almost silent breath as she stared at him. Against his better judgement, he looked up at her, but immediately the pain swelled up in his chest. Her bottom lip was quivering and he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. She blinked several times, and he watched as those tears collected in her lashes like tiny, shimmering jewels. “What?” she finally managed, “What are you saying, Will?”

“It’s over,” he repeated, as he fought to keep a hard edge to his voice. He looked down at his watch. “I have a meeting,” he said, “Go ahead and get back to work. You are behind on paperwork.”

He attempted to walk passed her, but she suddenly reached out and took hold of his jacket. “Why?” she cried, as the tears traced down her cheeks, “Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me, darling.”

“You did nothing wrong,” he said, “but this relationship is inappropriate. I don’t want to see you anymore outside the office. Now, let go of my jacket. I told you that i have a meeting.”

“Will!” she cried again, “Why are you so mean?”

He felt his own heart shatter as tears threatened his own eyes. “Sutcliff, stop this!” he said, “And go back to work.”

She let go of his jacket and buried her face in her hands. He couldn’t stand to watch her, so he hurried out the door to go to his meeting, but he felt that everyone was staring at him. Although it was irrational, he couldn’t help but wonder if they knew precisely what had happened.

Of course, he didn’t have a choice. He had to break up with her to protect her. He had been forced to break her heart.

All because he loved her.


End file.
